


Some Obey Me! Oneshots

by Emerald0803



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald0803/pseuds/Emerald0803
Summary: Just some self indulgent oneshots, don't expect regulsr updates.
Kudos: 29





	Some Obey Me! Oneshots

Papers strewn across the table, you found yourself seated on the couch in Mammon's room. You had agreed to help him study after he called you begging for your help to escape Lucifer's punishments for failing classes. While you knew Mammon wasn't one for studying you had hoped he would at least make an effort to actually pay attention. In all honesty, you weren't sure why you said yes to help him. The curriculum in the Devildom was so much different than the things you studied in the human world, and the only thing that was similar at all was math. At least numbers are the same everywhere.

Even though you knew Mammon wasn't the brightest student, you were hoping you would be able to get at least something out of the study session yourself from things that would be common knowledge to demons but not humans. But here you were, with pages and pages of formulas in front of you to try and sift through what you needed for this math.

"Oi, can ya work any faster?" Mammon whined, bored from looking at all the numbers. Now, you were just as bored, but you knew as one of the exchange students you had to make sure your grade was kept in check.

"I'm trying," you sighed, your hand coming to your face to cradle your forehead. "There's just so much to look through."

As you continued to leaf through the papers, Mammon decided that since you weren't making him do anything it was break time for him. He leaned back against the couch and started scrolling through something or other on his D.D.D. to entertain himself. Normally, you would have told him to get back to work, but since you were still trying to figure out what to do there wasn't much to tell him to get back to. Grumbling under your breath, you scoured the pages for the formula you needed. It  _ had _ to be there somewhere. 

After a few minutes it finally clicked and you found the paper you needed. Quickly, you plucked it from the table, causing a few different pages to flutter to the ground.

"I found it!" You exclaimed, a sigh of relief coming with your words. Mammon glanced up from his D.D.D. and upon seeing that you found what you needed, he began to slide it back into his pocket. He sat back up and leaned on the table, resting his chin on his hand as he looked over to you.

"Alright, now what?"

"Well, first we have to," you began, going through all the steps in your notes for the equation. For each step you wrote on your own paper while you spoke, and clearly marked places you thought Mammon might get confused. It took explaining a few different ways to get Mammon to understand, but putting it in terms of money seemed to help. Once it clicked he started scrawling away and mumbling numbers under his breath. Seeing him so focused on his work, some of the tension you had been holding in your shoulders fell away. How he looked so pretty while doing math was beyond you. Maybe it was the intensity in his eyes, or the way he pursed his lips when he thought, but eventually you did have to get back to your own work.

For a while you were both able to actually focus on the schoolwork. It definitely wasn't silence, but there was a nice calm between the two of you. Mammon would ask you a few questions here and there, but he seemed to be actually getting the hang of it after working through it. As you focused in more on your own work, Mammon was asking you questions less and less. Had you been looking, you'd have seen that he was looking at you just as you had looked at him. In wonder at how you managed to look so amazing by just sitting there doing such a simple task as homework. 

After a solid chunk of time, your focus was interrupted by a warmth on your shoulder. When you glanced over you saw Mammon's head there, his eyes almost half-lidded as he leaned against you. You gave an inquisitive hum and he looked up at you, expecting you to say something.

"Are you done already?" You asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I was just, startin' to get bored," was his reply, but something in the way he said it let you know that wasn't all. You glanced over at the time, and let a small smile come across your face.

"Well," you said, beginning to lean back. "I guess we could take a break for a bit." You brought your hand up to Mammon's head, feeling his soft silvery hair between your fingers.

"Hey-" he started to protest. But when he saw that soft smile of yours, he softened too.

"Is this okay?" You asked as you paused, unsure of whether he liked his hair touched 

"You can keep going," he said in almost a whisper as redness filled his cheeks. "I-If you want…" he mumbled, turning his eyes away from you. 

You let out a quiet giggle and continued to pet his head. The more you did, the more he nuzzled up to you, trying to be subtle about the way he was leaning into your touch. 

After a little while you noticed his breathing soften, and could have sworn you heard some light snoring. His arms had become wrapped around your waist, and you gave him a light kiss on the head before leaning your own head against the couch cushions and draping your arm across him..

You had both worked hard, and a nap in each other's arms didn't sound like a bad idea.


End file.
